Do you Remember Me?
by Albevene
Summary: That tragic day of Kyoko's death repeats itself. Only now it is Tohru who Kyo much choose to save. What impact will his decision have on the members of the zodiac? Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.
1. Chapter 1

That smile of hers never failed to send his heart fluttering. He couldn't even focus on what she was saying. They were walking home after school. The damn rat stayed behind for a student council meeting. Was it wrong that he was glad they were alone? So that he could take in all of her beauty and warmth by himself? So that he was the one and only source of her attention? He only had a little more time to enjoy with her. Spring lingered on the approaching horizon.

"…but all the girls thought Shigure looked good in that suit. Oh! What would you like to have fish for dinner tonight?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Hmm," he grinned back.

"Oh do you mind if we stop by the store to pick up some ingredients?"

"No, is it a lot?" They had paused at a street corner.

"I just noticed we are out of soy sauce and Shigure said he needed some more Takoyaki and…" Kyo didn't hear the rest. A cold chill gripped him as he looked past Tohru to a car that was coming racing toward them out of control. No.. this can't be happening again. His heart stopped. He couldn't breathe. It was going to hit Tohru. His Tohru. He only had such little time let with her… He just needed to pull her close and he could save her… But then the people around… they'd see he was a monster and…

Tohru turned towards the sound of screeching tires and before him Kyo saw Tohru standing in Kyoko's shadow…


	2. Chapter 2

He sat up quickly panting in a cold sweat. It had all been a dream. A nightmare. That was all. As he caught his breath he took in his surroundings. This wasn't his room at Shigure's… He was at Shishou's. That can't be right, what was he doing here? Standing up he caught sight of Kunimitsu walking through the yard with Hatori. What was that dragon doing here? He reached out a hand to grip the window frame. Oh, that's right….

The car came screeching at them. He had barely registered the look on Tohru's face: shock? fear? More than anything that moment he wanted to protect her, to save her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. He couldn't stop her from falling as he changed into a cat but he at least got her out of the way of the car that crashed just a few feet away. She fell… she hit her head and he remembered seeing the blood. But then the voices came.

"Did you see that?" "Is she alright?" "That kid just turned into a cat!" "A cat! That's impossible! How did that just happen?" "This girl's bleeding call an ambulance! She's unconscious!" "Are those his clothes?" "Is the driver alright?"

He ran. He fled with his tail between his legs. _Tohru… Tohru_. He just left her laying there hurt. Bleeding. How could he have done that to her?

He punched at the frame of the window snapping the wooden beam in two. Hatori. Hatori was here. He'd know if Tohru was alright. He hadn't even gone to the hospital to see her. Walking down the hall he paused outside the living room listening to Hatori and Shishou's voice inside.

"Akito ordered it," Hatori was saying.

"…Surely he…. but… all of them?..." Shishou's voice was stern, but Kyo could hear the controlled anger behind it. He leaned in close. All of them? Was he talking about the people? He shouldn't be surprised that all those people's memories had to be erased. They had seen his cat form. It suddenly occurred to him that Akito might punish him for this. Would he lock him up sooner? That means even less time with Tohru. He should go visit her this afternoon.

"She has no more memories of dealing with the Sohma family." Kyo's blood ran cold. He could scarcely allow himself to think who the 'she' was.

"…I suppose she would move back in with her grandpa then?" Shishou said.

"I was also order to erase her two friend's memory and her families. They are all under the impression that she has been living at her grandpa's this whole time. No one will remember her spending time with Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, or any of the others."

"How could Akito do this to everyone? Tohru meant the world to everyone. He can't just take her out of their lives."

"It's been done. You know I can't disobey Akito, Kazuma… I suppose it his way of displaying his control over us."

"…Did she hurt her head hard?"

"The doctors seemed to think she'd be out in a few days when I went to see her. It was mostly just a concussion."

"Everyone will hate Kyo." Shishou pointed out bitterly in a lower voice.

"He saved her life." Hatori said. "That car would have hit her."

"But that won't change facts now will it?" Shishou challenged.

Kyo couldn't listen anymore. He stumbled back down the hallway his head spinning. He felt sick. Shakily he fell to his knees and strained to fight the sharp bitter tears pricking his eyes. He got Tohru's memories erased. She didn't know him anymore. To not be able to see her face when he got up in the morning anymore. No more sitting on the roof and talking to her. No more watching her do laundry or humming happily as she cooked for them. No more laughs. No ore silly grins. No more Tohru. It can't be true. It can't be…


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Tohru, over here!" He heard her Yankee friend call her. He turned in that direction on instinct. She had just come into the classroom and, smiling, walked over to where her two friends were standing. He sat alone at his desk on the other side of the room. It had been a week since she had been in the hospital and this was her first day back in class. How had she felt in the hospital all by herself? Did her grandfather visit often? It was torture not to know. He had continued staying at Shishou's. He couldn't stand the thought of having to walk past her empty room every day. Or come down to an empty table and overflowing laundry basket. Shishou had tried to talk to him. Could they disappear to the mountains again? Would it help? When Kyoko had died he had felt so ashamed at himself that he had picked his pathetic life over hers. But this was different. Not just because Tohru lived, but because he could not stop that longing to be close with her. He didn't want to disappear from her life…

Her friend said something and her silly little laugh rang from her ears like a siren's calling. He hadn't even realized how much he had been longing to hear it and see her smile. He missed her smile. But today it seemed different somehow. He tried to place the emotion. Sadder perhaps? The thought disturbed him. Sadness was not an emotion he wished to place upon Tohru again. Hadn't he done that enough by allowing her mother to die? But he couldn't ask her what ailed her. Who was he but another classmate? His heart tugged at him and he forced himself to turn away. His eyes met Yuki's who stood in front of him.

"What?" He demanded.

"Stupid cat." Rage filled Yuki's eyes as he stormed away. Kyo looked out the window. _He saved her life_. Hatori had said that, but he didn't believe it nor did he want anyone else to. When he had returned to school after the accident, he tried to avoid the others. But of course he ran into Yuki outside the classroom. Yuki hadn't even punched him. He just grabbed him by the shirt and glowered from his rat eyes. Kyo wished he had punched him. But he wasn't even sure he would have fought back, he felt so numb. He wanted him to hit him. How dare he walk away from the accident unmarked while Tohru laid in the hospital hurt and alone? Yuki simply had pushed him away and spat at him. "I can't even stand to look at you." After Yuki walked back into the classroom, he had been so frustrated with the encounter he ended up punching a nearby window. Let that be his scar. The others stayed away from him entirely. Or maybe he was consciously keeping his distance from them even though he longed for their anger. He knew they hated him for taking away Tohru. He was glad they did. All he ever did was cause pain. He couldn't stop it. He hated it.

_It's not my fault! _A little voice yelled inside of his head. But it was. It was his fault. A wave of anger and self-pity washed over him and standing up he overturned his desk and walked out of the room heedless of the exclamations that followed. Only one voice was picked from the crowd. "That's Sohma Kyo right?" He heard Tohru ask Hanajima as he left. Right, he reflected bitterly. Sohma Kyo. The cat. The monster.


	4. Chapter 4

He laid on the top of the school roof watching the clouds roll past. It was just as well. He would be confined at the end of the school year anyways. Summer vacation dwelled in his mind. It had seemed like Akito was planning something anyways, like he was using her for something… perhaps now she would be free from his scorn. He had called her a monster! It was all wrong. _"The best solution is for you to disappear."_Akito's words ate at him._ "Dragging that woman into all of this." _ Perhaps he should be imprisoned now. Just leave and then he wouldn't have to see her anymore. Akito would at least be happy about that.

"Oh hi!" An all too familiar voice said. Surprised he quickly sat up and saw Tohru standing at the top of the ladder. Was he hallucinating her already? "I didn't think anyone else would be up here." A slight blush came to her cheeks. She was so cute when she started rambling. She came over and sat down next to him. Extending her hand she smiled at him, "I'm Tohru. Honda Tohru. You are Sohma Kyo right? We are in the same class." He missed her so much. Missed her smiling at him like that. Even now as a stranger to her she still radiated such warmth. But what could he do? Could he smile back and pretend that nothing happened?

"Yeah hi," he said looking away ignoring her extended hand. "What do you want?" The icy word bit at him like daggers. But this was how he had first acted towards her wasn't it? Cold and distant. He had pretended not to know her then, couldn't he do that now? But his realization at the beach house ate at him. He loved her. He regretted already those lost moments when he had yelled at her and pushed her away. This wasn't what he wanted to be the cold wind to blow out her candle.

"Oh," she dropped her hand. "I just came up here to think. It's not something I usually do… but for some reason I thought the roof might be a good place to come to. Do you come up here often?" How many times had they sat on the roof together? Watching the sun rise of New Years. After Kagura had come to visit. He replayed the sweet memories in his head. He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. She continued on in a friendly tone. "You seemed angry earlier. Are you okay, Sohma? It might be nice to talk to someone if you are upset." Why. Why was she here talking to him? It was too much. He doesn't deserve it.

"It's none of your damn business," he snapped. He saw her smile waver at his outburst and his heart sank. "No I'm sorry. I…" Maybe he should just yell. Make her sad, make her mad. Make her never want anything to do with him. He would never have her back anyways. She didn't know about the curse anymore… really what could he hope for? He could never bring back her memories. Even if he did it wasn't like she loved him, right? Still he heard himself say in a softer tone "You can call me Kyo." How could he be cold to her? He couldn't bear to see her hurt especially at his own stupidity. He could still be civil with her. They were just classmates after all.

"You're cousins with Yuki right?" She asked politely.

"What? Oh, yeah." He couldn't keep the cold from his voice.

"Do you guys not get along?" She ventured.

"I hate that damn rat," he swore the familiar curse. He could see the vindictive anger take her by surprise.

"Rat?" she whispered almost to herself. Crap. She didn't remember that either. She seemed to be musing over the word. That cute look of concentration on her face and he could feel his tension melting away. _"I like you." _Just a short time ago he had longed to get the courage to say it. Not that it could never even happen. "It's funny you should say that," she continued, "I dreamed Yuki was a rat the other night. Does that sound crazy? You were in my dream too, you changed into a cat! And some other people were there too I don't recognize, but they were…" A blush crossed her face as he stared at her. "Oh but now you are looking at me like I'm crazy. I'm sorry that was weird of me to say…" She trailed off into her own thoughts. He was shocked. Did she just say that… His heart beat faster. Why would she dream such a thing? Could it be? "Oh well I should go. Uo and Hana are probably wondering where I am." She sighed with a little reluctance, but with that she left him standing there staring after her.

Do you remember me?


	5. Chapter 5

Kyo. Something about his name stirred something deep inside her, but she couldn't place what it was. He was just a boy at school who she had only talked to once before. A strange boy with orange hair and a temper. Why would the name bring such a rush of emotion and energy to her all of the sudden? Ever since she had hit her head something had felt very different inside of her. There were all these unsettled emotions she couldn't explain and then there were the dreams…. They had started since she had been in the hospital. She didn't even remember the accident. Apparently she had tripped down some stairs and hit her head. She could be very clumsy after all.. But she couldn't shake the reoccurring dreams that followed. And the vividness of them shocked her almost as much as the sense of loss that occurred once she had awoken. It made her feel… lonely. She hadn't even mentioned them to Uo or Hana, they were worried enough about her after the accident. For hours she sat in the hospital trying to piece it together, trying to explain the sudden absence in her. It felt like her mother had died all over again and there was no one there to wake to anymore.

The first dream had involved Yuki and Kyo from her class. She didn't really interact with them much but both of them were there along with some other people who she didn't quite recognize. They all stood before her and then with a "poof!" had just turned into animals. Yuki became a rat, Kyo a cat, and the others turning into a rabbit, a seahorse, a sheep, a horse… it didn't make any sense. It reminded her so much of the old Zodiac tale her mother used to tell her. She had wanted to be a cat when she heard the story. Perhaps that is why Kyo stirred some emotion in her. Because she had wanted to be a year of the cat and he had been the one who had turned into a cat in her dream! If one of the other people there had turned into a cat surely she would feel most attached to them right? But something about that didn't seem right. They couldn't be the cat. Only Kyo was.

Dreams don't usually make sense, but for some reason she couldn't shake these as easily as ones she's had before. Even those dreams of her mother's death could bring some powerful emotions to her and hit her with a wave of grief. But she had known that it was a dream and these just… felt different. It was weird though. She barely knew the Sohmas but then they kept showing up in her dreams. In another dream she was at the beach with Yuki, Kyo, and the same other figures. Thinking about the dream always brought a slight blush to her cheeks and a warmth she couldn't quite place. It was such a happy dream, Kyo had spun her in an inter-tube in the middle of the ocean and helped her build a sand castle. There was something about a bracelet too and she could almost hear his voice talking to her but that was fuzzy.

Kyo seemed to be the prominent figure in her dreams and she couldn't imagine why. There would be moments when they'd be eating meals together or somewhere on a roof talking. She was surprised to find him on the roof this afternoon. The whole occurrence felt too much like her dreams. But she'd never even really talked to him before…and Hana said he had strange electrical waves. The head injury must have really made her imagination won wild. Besides he didn't seem to like her much.

Sighing she pushed it from her mind. Most of her dreams were nice enough, but then they always seemed to end the same way. Her mother was there kissing her goodbye, leaving for work, and when she'd try to run after her a monster would appear before her with long limbs and sharp claws bringing a wave of fear to her. She could almost smell the rotting flesh of the creature. But then something about its eyes seemed sad that she wanted to reach out to it. An icy voice would echo into the darkness bringing a chill to the back of her neck _"He'll be imprisoned forever"_ and she always woke with a start. "Oh Mom, I can't make sense of any of it," she mumbled aloud.

"Are you done folding that yet?" Her aunt came through the door.

"Oh yes sorry!" Tohru said brought back from her thoughts. "Almost done!" It was strange. She had been living here with her grandfather since her mom died but she felt like a complete stranger still. She got lost on the way home she couldn't even find that place and ended up in some woods for a while. The house even looked like some work had been done on it but she didn't remember him doing any renovations. She reached up and touched the tender spot on her head and winced. How hard _had_ she hit her head?


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi," she shyly mumbled. She wasn't sure what brought her feet over to his locker. His red eyes flickered to her face at the sound of her voice. She thought she saw surprise pass over his face, then it clouded over. He shut the locker door abruptly and walked away. _Doe he hate me? Did I say something wrong on the roof? Perhaps I shouldn't have told him about my dream…_ He had looked so alone at his locker. He always seemed to be alone, perhaps they could be friends. But even she could feel that was just an excuse to herself. Something else urged her forward. Either way he just walked away from her. It was useless. This was not her dream where they seemed so close. This was the real world and they were strangers. Tear pricked her eyes and she tried to quickly blink them away.

"Are you okay, Ms. Honda?" She lifted her head to find Yuki standing before her. She must have spaced out again. She quickly put a smile on her face.

"Yes thank you!" She beamed at him. Everyone called Yuki, the Prince. It must be because he was always so polite.

"May I walk you to class?"

"That would make me so happy." She smiled at him. _He really was like a prince, Mom, just like the girls said._ "Congratulations on becoming Student Council President. I'm not surprised, everyone likes you! You must be so proud!" She said as they started walking.

He tensed slightly beside her. "It is not something I would say I enjoy really. But I think it will do me good." She blinked at him and he smiled at her. Then in a more grave look passed over his face and he asked, "Are you sure you are okay? You seemed upset a moment ago."

"Oh!" A slight blush came to her cheeks. Could he really tell that she had gotten upset? She didn't want to cause Yuki to worry, especially since they are almost strangers. That would be too much. "I'm fine really! You don't have to worry about me. Kyo…" she trailed off. The name had escaped out of her mouth before she could stop it. She smiled wider and added, "But thank you for being concerned about me!" Perhaps he didn't caught it.

"Kyo?" He raised an eyebrow at her quizzically. So he did hear it. Why had she said his name? She shouldn't be upset that he walked away. They didn't know each other that well, but still it had made her unreasonably sad. She could feel her smile wavering as she thought of it again.

"Oh, he doesn't seem to like me…" she quietly admitted. "I suppose he didn't like me calling him a cat."

"A cat?" Yuki asked stiffly, his smile faded.

"Oh it was just a silly dream I had…" A blush rose to her cheeks as she rambled on. She paused a moment and then smiled. "Are you looking forward to the class trip to Kyoto, tomorrow?"

"Yes, I believe we are in the same group." They had arrived at the classroom and paused right outside of it. Yuki stood before her and leaned down smiling. "I hope we can be friends, Ms. Honda, I made a promise."

"Promise?" She asked confused. Yuki wanted to be friends with her? Promise to whom?

"I have to go to the student council room now. Have a good day, Ms. Honda," he smiled and walked off. _He really is mysterious_.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Please continue to be my friend…"_ She really has forgotten hasn't she. Yuki shook his head as he made his way to the student council room.

"Yuki!" He didn't get very far as Momiji came running down the hall towards him. Momiji stopped hastily in front of him. "Was that Tohru? Did you talk to her? Is she doing alright?" Momiji looked eagerly behind Yuki to where Tohru had already vanished into the classroom.

"Momiji please. You ask too many questions," Yuki put a hand to his forehead.

"She's okay right? Is her head better?"

"She seems just fine, Momiji." The blonde boy mulled over this nodding.

"You are going to continue to talk to her?" Momiji asked in a calmer tone. Akito had called the Zodiac together a few days ago. He was beaming triumphantly over the whole matter. The tension in the room was like a heavy fog. _'I forbid any of you to ever talk to Tohru Honda again. We don't need her for our happiness. She could never attend our banquets. It is better for us all that she is gone from our lives now.'_

Yuki shook his head. "I don't want to be Akito's puppet anymore. I want to be a stronger person." A worried look passed over Momiji's face. "As long as we are careful and she doesn't relearn of the curse, there can't be harm in being friends right? Akito doesn't need to find out." What had she said about her dream though? Stupid cat. He upset her. Even after he took away Tohru from everyone, he continues to hurt her.

"You know," Momiji continued hesitantly, "When mother's memories were erased, my father wanted me to stay away from her. He was afraid I would bring her memories back."

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know. She kept dreaming about me the first few months… but since she never saw me she soon just put it off as a dream and was able to move on. Then the dreams stopped and she could smile again…"

"…She said she dreamed of Kyo being a cat…" Yuki almost whispered.

Momiji's eyes grew wider. "She dreamed of Kyo? Do you think…" He could barely ask it, "Do you think she could regain her memories? That they may come back to her?"

"I don't know," Yuki admitted, "But then I wonder why Akito would allow us to continue to go to school here if our presence could bring back her memory…" When all those kids' memories were erased, Yuki couldn't play with them anymore. He never saw them again. And Kana left Hatori's office right after her memories were erased… What was Akito planning? He didn't like it. Now he definitely wanted to keep an eye on Tohru. He wasn't going to let Akito manipulate her.

"I wonder if…" Momiji smiled sadly to himself, "I often wished mother would regain her memories of me. But I didn't want her to feel the pain of having a cursed son again… is it selfish of us to want Tohru for ourselves?"

Yuki sighed. Was it selfish? With Tohru gone, Shigure and him had reverted to takeout, the laundry was piled up, and the kitchen was starting to fill with garbage. He missed her encouraging words and supportive smiles. She was always so happy. Was it selfish? Yuki shook his head. "I don't think there is anything wrong with being friends to Tohru as long as it makes her happy… but perhaps we should be careful. We don't want Akito to harm her. As long as she doesn't hug us…"

"What about Kyo? Is he… Haru said he seemed depressed. Like he lost his soul or something… Has he talked to her at all?" The look of sadness on Tohru's face flashed to Yuki's mind.

"That cat is so stupid…" Yuki groaned aloud. Momiji blinked at him and Yuki waved off the comment. "Don't worry about that idiot, I'll deal with him. Just… be cautious if you want to talk to Tohru. I promised her if she ever lost her memory I'd still be her friend… But if it ever jeopardized her happiness or safety…"

"I understand," Momiji nodded firmly. "Tohru's happiness is everyone's happiness, whether she knows us or not. See you later!" Momiji abruptly ran off down the hall. Yuki looked back into the classroom at Tohru chatting happily with her two friends. As Ms. Uotani was saying something, he saw Tohru glance quickly over in Kyo's direction and he could almost see her smile waver just a little before she refocused her attention on her friend. Yuki clenched his teeth. That stupid cat did something to make her sad he just knew it. He'd make sure to find out later.


	8. Chapter 8

He was a monster. Just like Akito said. He couldn't stop hurting the people he cared about. Tohru… why was she torturing him? Why does she have to be so damn friendly all the time? Didn't she know the pain he's caused? Didn't she know what he's done? No. She didn't even know about his cat form let alone the monster hiding behind it. He didn't want her to be hurt again. He didn't want her to be scared of him again if she were to rediscover his true form. What if she didn't accept him this time…Why did she keep talking to him? She was safer at a distance far away from Kyo the cat.

And yet, he couldn't stand the look of hurt that came across her face when he walked away from her this morning. Hadn't she suffered enough losing her mother? More than anything he wanted to go to her to apologize. He wanted her to be happy and safe… it was the same feeling he had when he saw that car approaching. More than anything he wanted her to be happy. He didn't want her smile to vanish from the world. He wanted to take away any pain that might come. But even then he had failed to protect her. He let her get hurt. Perhaps it was better she didn't remember him. He didn't want to cause any more pain. Besides at the end of the school year he'd never see her again…

_"You changed into a cat!" _What did it mean? She was dreaming of him? The thought brought unexpected warmth and happiness to his heart. But no, he couldn't allow himself to be too hopeful. As much as he wanted to find out more, he needed to keep her at a distance. Then she couldn't be hurt by him anymore. Right?

"Hey stupid cat," Yuki's tight voice made his lift his head. He had just left the classroom to go home. He had waited until everyone else left keeping his eyes on the window. He could feel Tohru keep glancing in his direction, but he refused to acknowledge any of it. Now Yuki stood in the hallway blocking his way out.

"What do you want you damn rat? Get out of my way!" Yuki, yes! He could blame Yuki for his shortcomings just like before! It was that rat's fault he was a monster!... No, he was tired of playing that game… He couldn't win the bet and without being able to spend time with Tohru what was the point?

"What did you do to Ms. Honda?" Yuki growled at him, his eyes narrowed as he regarded him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo went to move past him but Yuki was quickly and with a swift kick knocking him to the floor. "Hey! You damn rat!" Kyo grabbed his nose.

"You disgust me. You think you can just make Ms. Honda sad and walk away?"

"I didn't make her sad!" Kyo stood up and yelled.

"You truly are an idiot aren't you? You think acting cold to her wouldn't upset her? Just walking away without a word?"

"What does it matter anyways? It's not like she remembers us!"

"Is that your excuse?" Yuki grabbed Kyo's collar and pulled him forward. "You think you can treat her however you want because she doesn't remember?"

"I can't hurt her that way!" Kyo found himself yelling. Yuki's eyes widen momentarily and then they narrowed before he punched Kyo into the nearby wall. Kyo fell to the floor holding his head. What's with this guy?

Yuki stood over Kyo glaring down at him. "You stupid cat! You made her happy just by being near her! I don't care if she remembers it or not! I only care that Ms. Honda is happy and I am not going to let you make her sad by being your idiotic self! Do you like to see her unhappy?"

"You have no idea how I feel!"

"Does it really upset you that she continues to talk to you despite everything? That she wants to be near you? The rest of us…" Yuki shut his mouth firmly. "I can't even stand to look to you anymore." Yuki stormed off leaving Kyo sitting in the hallway.

Damn rat! He doesn't know anything! He's always the privileged one! Everyone loves the rat! He isn't a monster… Kyo felt the bump on his head. "_You made her happy_…" How could a phrase make one so happy and pained at the same time? He didn't want to cause her pain. He wanted her to be happy… But he was a monster… Dare he even think of trying to stay close to her? Standing up, he walked over to the window and spotted Tohru waving goodbye to her friends outside. He placed a hand gently on the window. Even from a distance he could tell she wasn't as cheerful as she used to be. There was something sad behind that smile of hers.

I want you to be happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the class field trip. She had almost forgotten to pack for it. Her dreams were constantly distracting her. And lately when she awoke it was with a sense of urgency she couldn't place. Was there something she was supposed to be doing? _"He'll be imprisoned forever." _The voice kept echoing in her head. But what does it mean? Why would someone be imprisoned? And worse who was the he? Still it wasn't real right? Just a dream… a reoccurring nightmare… But it felt real and she couldn't shake that feeling.

She shook the thoughts away. They were currently walking through Kyoto. "It's a wonderful bamboo thicket, isn't it? And the autumn leaves are pretty, too," she commented to Hana who was walking beside her. They discussed some Haikus to help capture the beauty of the city and she was grateful for the distraction the conversation created. She was only too aware of Kyo walking at the back of the group.

Uo came up behind them putting her arms around them. "Let's come again sometime, just us three girls!" She smiled to herself. She was so grateful to have Hana and Uo as friends. She couldn't ask for more than that! "And then a murder mystery will occur…" Uo and Hana concluded.

"Ehh?"

"Don't worry Tohru! I will protect you!" Hana smiled at her. She returned Hana smiled. But Kyoto was really beautiful. She wished her mother could be here to see it. She was sure she'd like it.

"You think those two are class trip couple number one?" A classmate commented drawing her attention to the boy and girl now holding hands. "I wonder what it is about these events that make people confess their love?"

"Isn't it the excitement?" Hana asked.

Tohru looked over at Uo. She looked very sad and lonely. "Are you okay, Uo?"

"Yeah…"

"You haven't seen that guy again?" Tohru asked quietly. "What was his name again? Kureno?"

Uo smiled at her. "Don't worry about me, Tohru. I'm over him. I probably won't see him again anyways." She didn't seem like she was…Maybe this Kureno person would show up again. She hoped so. Uo changed subject. "Don't you think it's strange? If there's such a rush for everyone to confess their love you would think that prince charming would be in high demand right now. So why does he have so much free time?"

Yuki looked over in their direction surprised at Uo's comment. It was true. He always seemed to be very popular with the girls. That's why they called him The Prince. "I'm not as popular as you think Uotani," he said, "Besides Kyo is more popular than I am. It would seem that someone has called him as we speak."

They looked around and sure enough Kyo was gone. "Look for him!" "We're going to spy on him? Oh cool!" Uo, Hana, and some others ran off to look for him. She felt frozen in place and could hardly comprehend what just happened. Someone called him away… would they become couple number two she wondered. Would they hold hands and smile like the first couple? The thought made her feel very sad.

"Don't worry, Ms. Honda," Yuki said aside to her as he walked past. "He won't be swayed."

His words shocked her. Was her anguish so clear on her face that his cousin was able to read her concern? _"He won't be swayed." _The words were a comfort. Surely Yuki knows Kyo well; they are from the same family after all. Still this girl probably knows him better than she does anyways… She only knows him from her dreams. But… she wanted to know him better. What does he like? How does he feel? What would her mother think of him? That thought alone made her sad. Every day she focused on these dreams of her she felt like her mother was slipping away… Like her presence was being shrunk by mere fantasies. That was very sad.

Perhaps it was for the best that Kyo got called away. He didn't seem to like her much anyways. If she could just push away the dreams and focus on her mother, than everything would be okay. She'd be okay. And yet… _"He won't be swayed." _She hoped it was true.


	10. Chapter 10

Stupid girl. What was she thinking calling him away like that? He didn't even know her name. _"You might grow to love me!" _Who did she think she was dreaming about him like that? Then those other guys came along and called _him_ the idiot. They might be satisfied with any girl paying them attention but he wasn't. There was only one girl who he wanted to be with… What would Tohru say if he said that to her. Could she grow to love him? When the teacher had brought them back to the group Tohru had given him a curious look but he turned away.

"Umm… what happened?" She had asked him quietly.

He looked at her and muttered, "It has nothing to do with you!" _"Don't you think you're being awfully cold?" _That's what the girl had said to him. Perhaps it had some truth to it. A cat came over to where he was sitting on a bench. The group had dispersed to look in the shops. It was probably best to stay here and avoid the crowds. He was still living the consequences of the last time he had transformed in public. He looked down at the cat trying hard to get some attention. Perhaps he was cold. Tohru didn't deserve that…

"Kyo?" He looked up to find Tohru standing hesitantly before him. What should he do? He couldn't force himself to push her away no matter how hard he tried. _"You destructive idiot" _Yuki had said and hitting him sharply on the head. Was he being destructive? And of what? Here they were alone. Just a month ago he cherished these moments, trying to engrave them into his mind to treasure for when the school year ended… Really what was different from that moment to this one? She might not recall all those memories he held so dearly, but that didn't mean he couldn't continue to. It wasn't like she liked him then either. Why couldn't he cherish these moments just as much?

"Hey, what's up?" He asked her. She seemed almost relieved. "Did she think he would walk away again?" He thought guiltily.

"Are you not going to souvenir shop?" She picked up at the cat next to him and sat next to him. "Hello Mr. Cat!"

"In these crowds, I'd…" he paused. He was about to say 'I'd transform in a second.' But she didn't know what that means. It was so easy to talk to her; he would have to constantly remind himself that she didn't know any of it. The curse. Shigure and the others. Living together. "I'm not that into souvenirs. Are you not going to buy anything?"

"Oh," she blushed slightly. "I was going to buy a Zodiac ornament set."

"Zodiac?"

"My mother used to tell me the story all the time when I was little. I've always liked the cat. I even wanted to be a cat instead of a dog. Silly I know," her blush deepened. Even though he had heard this story before he hung on every word. "Anyways, I've been thinking about the story of the Zodiac a lot recently, even dreaming about it… so I thought I'd get one. Of course they don't have the cat…"

"The cat is not a member of the Zodiac," he stated bitterly. "He never gets to attend the banquets."

"It must be lonely."

He gritted his teeth. This topic was too dangerous to be discussing. Still her words, her concern always moved something deep inside him. Even if she didn't know he was the cat, it was nice... "What are you? The year of the cat fan club?" She looked at him surprised. He looked away and a sign for food caught his eye. He was hungry… He got up and starting walking away. He could sense her coming up behind him and reaching for his shirt. Before he could stop himself, he turned around and caught her hand in his own. He almost forgot how nice that feeling was to be able to hold her hand in his. It was so warm and seemed to fit perfectly there. He wanted to hold it forever. "What's wrong?" he asked gently as she looked down at their hands with her cute little look of concentration.

"Oh!" she blushed and he dropped her hand. "I was just wondering where you were going… you see I got lost in the crowd…"

"Sorry I saw that sign for food and I guess I was hungry. Would you like to kill time with me than?" He couldn't believe he had asked the question. But he didn't want to be cold anymore. Not to her. He wanted to be by her side whether she remembered their time together or not. He wanted to make the most of the time he had left and hope that he might bring her just a little bit of happiness in doing so.

"Okay," she smiled warmly. Even though she was always smiling, it was the happiest he had seen her in a while. It was like music to his ears.


	11. Chapter 11

Time seems to be fleeting. They just got back from Kyoto and now it was already time for the cultural festival! Their class got picked to do the stage production of Cinderella and even though Uo didn't seem excited about it, Tohru was sure it would be a wonderful play.

"First off, the main cast. We'll be going with the following…" Yuki said as he wrote the tallied results on the board:

Cinderella: Hanajima Saki

Prince: Sohma Kyo

Step Mother: Kinoshita Minami

Step Sister: Honda Tohru

Fairy God Mother: Sohma Yuki

She didn't know what to be surprised at first. Hana was to be Cinderella? She was supposed to be the evil step sister? Yuki as the fairy god mother? Or Kyo as the prince? Could she be "evil"? It didn't seem she was the only one shocked.

"Wait a minute!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"No waiting!" Yuki snapped back.

"Kyo the role of prince is great!" She tried. It was a main role; surely his parents would be happy for him right? But her comment only seemed to make him clench his fist harder.

"This cast is all wrong! Especially with Hanajima as the main character!" Kyo pointed accusingly.

"Go easy on me my prince…" Hana smiled. Kyo froze shocked and people began whispering 'Evil Cinderella.' It already seemed this was going to be an interest play.

"Ms. Honda?" Yuki's voice came behind her. "Are you sure you will be okay with the role of the step sister?"

"Yes!" she stated enthusiastically! She couldn't let the class down! She'd try her hardest with the role she was given. "Of course!" Yuki smiled at her but he seemed a bit doubtful. It couldn't be that hard to act mean right? It's just a play after all…

Kyo was still arguing with the others about the roles. He didn't look very happy about being cast as the prince… Personally she thought he'd make a great prince… She looked down at her hand that he had grabbed. There was something so familiar in his touch. It was just like when he grabbed her hand in her dreams, it felt the exact same. But that doesn't make sense, how could she have known what it would feel like.

When they had been talking about the Zodiac, it seemed so familiar to her as well. She could hear her own voice yelling in her head… "I love the cat from the zodiac. I wanted to be born in the year of the cat!" She had said it to Kyo. But that had been a dream right? They had been in the woods… Going somewhere… Where were they going? Oh! Shigure's house! Wait. Who was Shigure? The name just popped in her head, but she didn't know a Shigure… unless… was he that man who turned into a dog in her dreams? Was she naming the figments of her imagination now? "It's not that great. Being a cat." Kyo had said. Was that in her dream or when they were talking? She couldn't recall, the two seemed to be mixing together and the more she tried to sort it out the more it just made her head hurt…

"Akito doesn't realize the connection between memory and emotions," Shigure mused drawing on his cigarette. He leaned back against the wall in Hatori's office. "You don't really erase them. You just repress deep inside the person."

"Strong enough emotions could potentially draw the memories back," Hatori stated glancing at the woman in the photograph on his shelf, "Especially with constant exposure to the person. I've heard of it happening before, someone regaining their memories, but that was before Akito was born."

"That's why you sent Kana away afterwards. So her memories wouldn't come back," Shigure smiled to himself, "Akito thinks he's won having Tohru out of the picture."

"I almost suspect you want Tohru to gain her memories back just to show up Akito. You were the one who suggested to Akito to erase her memory."

"You give me too much credit, Hatori!" Shigure waved frantically. "How could you think I'd be capable of such a thing!"

"I'm rarely surprised by what you are capable from the way you have been tormenting your editor for years," Hatori pointed out bleakly. "That is why you are over here right?"

"Ah…" Shigure trailed off guiltily.

"What do you think you are going to gain by showing up Akito? There are certain people in this household that would be very unhappy to find out how you are using Tohru."

"Hatori," Shigure gasped scandalously waving away the comment, "You like Tohru don't you! Shame on you! But really who could blame you; she'd be the perfect little housewife!"

"Someone really should lock you up."


	12. Chapter 12

Watching Tohru try to be the evil step sister was like watching a sheep try to be a lion. "If you don't hurry and finish… you most certainly won't get…" Tohru sobbed from where she had sunk to the floor, "Any…dinner!" Tears clung to the corner of her eyes as she delivered the disheartening threat.

"Stop crying to goodness sake!" Minami, who was to play the wicked step mother yelled.

"I'm so happy! You're crying to me aren't you?" Hanajima, Cinderella, hugged Tohru comfortingly.

"You're a wicked stepsister! You're mean! Get it right!"

Yuki watched in amusement. He had turned down the part of Prince Charming because of his student council job, but still… Fairy God Mother? Perhaps this whole casting _was _wrong. "Are you okay?" He asked Tohru.

"I'm fine," she sniffed then stood up eagerly. "I'll try my best despite my lack of dinner!"

"Calm down first," the girl directing the play said and then mused to herself, "But you really can't fix a casting mistake… Fine! I'll just rewrite the play to fit the cast!"

"Can you do that?" Uotani asked.

"They did it in another class."

"Umm perhaps you could change prince charming a little," Tohru asked quietly, "To one that Kyo might find easier to play. Then maybe he will rehearse with us." Same old, thoughtful Tohru. He missed having her around the house with all her warmth and caring. He tried to make dinner the other night. Tohru would have volunteered to help him with it, he was sure, instead of lying around complaining about it like Shigure. But where is that damn cat. There is no reason for him to not be here and making her worry about him.

"I'll go look for him," Yuki told her. "I have to get back to student council anyways." That stupid cat was getting on his nerves. Why did he keep upsetting Tohru when she shows him nothing but kindness? He found Kyo outside sitting against a wall. "What do you think sulking out here is really going to accomplish?"

"I'm not sulking," Kyo stood up defensively, "I'm just not interested in dancing around on some stupid stage!"

"You're only making Ms. Honda worry. Does that make you happy? Causing her pain like that? Isn't it bad enough you took her away from everybody who loves her?"

"Shut the hell up!" Kyo punched the wall next to Yuki. He stared down at the ground angrily and yelled, "I know I can't protect her! I shouldn't even be near her at all, I only cause her pain! That's not what I want! It'd be better off if you were with her! Then maybe she wouldn't get hurt…!"

Yuki shoved him to the ground. "You can't protect her?" He clenched his fist tightly at his side. "You think because you couldn't stop that car from coming… couldn't stop her from falling to the ground… that you can't protect her?" This guy really is an idiot. "You don't have to be a hero to protect her! All you have to do is be by her side laughing and talking to her! You stupid cat! You think she is that happy with me?"

"It doesn't matter!" Kyo yelled, "She doesn't know about the curse! She doesn't know about my other form or any of it! And at the end of the school year it won't matter anymore, I'll be out of her life forever! You have everything you damn rat! What do you know about what I'm feeling?"

Yuki grabbed Kyo by the collar and challenged. "Are your feelings the only ones that matter? Is what you want all that is important?" He glared at Kyo and then pushed him away. "Idiot." He walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

"_This girl's bleeding call an ambulance!"_ _A voice called as Kyo bent over Tohru's unconscious body. He lifted his hands away and they were covered in blood. "I'll never forgive you," the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as Kyoko's voice came from behind him…_

That damn rat. He didn't know what he was struggling with. He wanted to be with her more than anything else in the world, but he kept having nightmares about hurting her. And when he had hurt her he couldn't even do anything to help. Surely she was happy enough without him right?

"Kyo!" Tohru turned around and smiled as he walked in the classroom. She was the only one in there.

"Where did everyone else go?" he asked.

"Oh we finished rehearsing today so everyone went home," she got up and walked over to him, "But I noticed your bag was still here and they rewrote the play. They made my lines a lot easier and I thought you might want to look it over."

She was waiting here for him? _"Are your feelings the only ones that matter?_" What had she been thinking about as she waited? _"Is what you want all that is important?" _That damn rat! But… he was just trying to blame Yuki for his own short comings. Because if he were to be honest, all he ever did was try to protect himself… Wasn't he keeping a distance and being cold so that he didn't have to feel the pain of losing her again when he became imprisoned? Or because he didn't want to relive her horror at seeing his true form? And then at the same time selfishly wishing to keep the moments he had with her for himself? And in the process he was ignoring her feelings… What did she want? Was she happy?

He took the script she was holding for him. "Okay, I give up. Just don't laugh at me, okay?" He grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder. "I'll walk you home."

"Yuki's brother looks just like him!" Tohru said at they walked along. Ayame had come into school the other day to make costumes for everyone. "I can't wait to see what he makes! I bet they will turn out great!"

"You are living with your grandfather, right?" he asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I thought I heard Hanajima mention it," he lied. "Do you like living there?"

"Oh yes I am so thankful my grandfather has opened his home to me. His daughter and her family are living there as well. I couldn't ask for more than he's already given me, but…" she stopped walking and trailed off looking down at her feet.

"But what?" He stood in front of her.

"…I have a lot to be grateful for… a mother who loved me very much and two best friends…" Tears came to the corner of her eyes shocking him. It was just like before when she had gone back to her grandfather's after the renovations. What had she said then?

"You know, it's okay to be selfish every once in a while. To say what you want," he told her gently…again.

She put an arm over her eyes. "The truth is… I'm miserable there. My grandfather is very kind to me and it's not right for me to think that way. But his relatives don't like me… they didn't like my mother. They thought she took my father away from them… they blamed her for his death," she sobbed. "It doesn't feel like home to me," she continued, "I feel like it's somewhere else. Some place I can't reach." _"I want to go back._" But he couldn't take her back to Shigure's house this time…

He grabbed her arm and lowered it away from her face. "It's okay to let yourself be sad," he said and used the end of his sleeve to wipe away her tears. She looked at him surprised. "You cry a lot."

"Sorry."

"Come on," he said grabbing her hand and started walking again.

She deserves to have a home surrounded by people who love and cherish her. And he had let that be taken away from her. Why? Why didn't he stop Hatori or fight Akito against the decision. But that was the curse….he couldn't have gone against it. Still. No matter what he wanted to her to have a home again. Somewhere she can feel loved. Somewhere she can be happy.

Today was the cultural festival. She hurried along the corridor of the school. Their class's play was going to start soon and she still needed to change. She smiled to herself as she thought of what Kyo had said when he walked her home. The whole event had felt almost like déjà vu, like something from her dreams. But she was so happy. For the first time in a while, she felt she could relax around someone and let her guard down. She was horrified that she had cried, she didn't like to do that around people, but it didn't seem to bother Kyo at all. It made her feel…

"Well you are looking awfully smug today, Ms. Tohru Honda." She froze in her tracks. That voice… that same icy voice from her dreams. _"He will be imprisoned forever." _She turned towards the young, dark haired man standing on the opposite side of the hallway from her.

"Akito," she breathed out.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm not dancing dammit!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh… I see. I beg your pardon," she said and turned away.

"Wai-," Kyo started.

"He also, of course, refused to dance with the stepsister," the narrator said. The play was well underway. They had called the play "Sorta Cinderella" because of all the rewrites. She was glad they had cut a lot of her lines so she didn't have so much to remember. "Watching for an opportunity, Cinderella arrived."

"Oh that woman is so beautiful!" she said as Hana came on stage in her black dress. Everyone's costumes are amazing! Yuki's brother is really amazing although when she said that to Yuki he didn't seem too happy about it. Perhaps they don't get along…

"After falling instantly in love with Cinderella's beauty, Prince Charming asked the fair maiden to dance."

"No way!" Kyo yelled. She moved off stage to change as the spotlight shifted to Hana and Kyo. He made a very handsome prince, but… he didn't seem to be enjoying the play very much. She had almost been late for the play herself…

"Wha…How did you know my name!" Akito took a step towards her angrily. "What has that damn cat been telling you?"

"…cat?" she asked.

"Don't play stupid, you idiotic girl! You think you can just do whatever you want! But you will never be part of the Sohmas! You can never be a part of our banquets just like Kyo!"

"I…I don't know what you are talking about…" she stuttered taking a step back.

"That cat is a monster! And he will live the rest of his life…"

"Akito! What are you doing here?" A tall man appeared by them.

Akito straightened up. "I just wanted to wish Ms. Honda good luck. Do you have a problem with that? But I see she is as idiotic as ever." He smiled smugly. "Come on, Hatori. Drive me home, I'm bored."

She couldn't say how she had known his name. But as soon as she heard that icy voice the name just popped out. But she hadn't seen him before that she could remember. Then how was it that she knew his voice so well. And the things he had said… he had called Kyo a cat just like from her dreams! It didn't make sense. Surely Kyo couldn't really turn into a cat right? _"You can never be a part of our banquets just like Kyo!"_ Because the cat… "_The cat is not a member of the Zodiac. He never gets to attend the banquets," _Kyo had said when they were in Kyoto. He had been so serious but she hadn't really thought anything of it at the time. Could her dreams be…

"Think of all the star-crossed lovers who would kill for things this easy!" Uo drew her attention back to the stage. "…who just want to see each other… come see me dammit!" Was this still about that guy from her work? Kureno… Kureno the bird. Wait. Where did that thought come from? Oh she needed to get on stage again!

"He at last came to the home of Cinderella and her family," the narrator said.

"I'm afraid that's not my slipper," she said her line.

"Fine let's get the hell out of here," Kyo turned to go off stage.

"Please wait you haven't seen Cinderella yet…!"

"I was expecting you, Prince," Hana said as she came upon stage. "That slipper is certainly the one I left you. Now give it back to me." Hana set down the rice bowl she had been carrying and grabbed Tohru's shoulders. "I know why you've come. You wanted to ask for onee-sama's hand in marriage." Eh? She didn't remember that in the script. Isn't he supposed to be with… Cinderella?

Kyo looked equally taken aback by her remark. "Why would I… she's not… are you stupid? Of course not!" he yelled.

"Then you're here for me? That's rather nightmarish."

"That's more like hell than a nightmare to me!"

"Then be clear prince. Why are you here?"

"You're the one with ulterior motives…" he mumbled defeated.

"Tell me this. Do you plan to live a lie for the rest of your life? Locked in your castle… deceiving yourself daily and stopping only at the moment you die?" _"He will live the rest of his life…"_

Kyo straightened up. "So what if I do?" he challenged, "You can't tell me that would bother anyone." "…_imprisoned forever!"_

"No!" she heard herself yell, "I remember…!"


	15. Chapter 15

"No! I remember…!" Tohru burst out. She grabbed Kyo's wrist, took a hold of his bracelet, and shook it at him. "I remember," she almost whispered. His eyes widened and he took a half step back. She remembered? How could it be? "I…" She blinked at him for a moment, then looked around and frantically waved her arms in front of her, "..I-I'm sorry. Never mind what I just said! I interrupted you sorry! Please go on with the play!" But before anyone could really react, she turned and hastened out.

"Well,' Yuki walked back on stage, "about the story…" Kyo pushed past him to follow Tohru. "Umm Prince, where are you going? The story's not over."

"Shut up!" he yelled and walked off. When he got into the hallway, Tohru was kneeling on the floor with her hands out in front of her for support. She looked like she might be sick. _"I remember!"_ "Are you alright?" Kyo kneeled down in front of her. She remembered? How much did she remember? Did she remember about his monster form? That he was… inhuman…?

"Kyo…" she looked up at him, "You saved my life."

"What?" he asked taken aback.

"I remember now. I don't know how but… that car was coming at me and you grabbed me out of the way! They weren't dreams! They were real!" Tears came to the corner of her eyes.

"You remember everything?" He breathed.

"Why… yes… I think so…" she mumbled confused looking at the ground and then started blurting out, "I remember about the curse… and the Zodiac and …about Momiji and Kisa and Rin and living at Shigure's house… and going to the beach with everyone and I wanted to break the curse so that Kyo wouldn't…" she inhaled sharply at that last remark.

"…so Kyo wouldn't what?" he asked hesitantly. "Wouldn't turn into a monster again?" he thought to himself grimly. Had he scared her that much?

She clenched her fists against the floor and shook her head fiercely. Tears started to stream down her face. Then she barely whispered almost to herself, "Wouldn't be taken away from me…" He stood up shocked. Be taken away? Had she known about his imprisonment? She looked up at him eagerly. "I… I'm sorry."

Tohru, sweet Tohru. She was always caring about others… of course she wouldn't want a cat to be caged for that rest of its life. His face grew stern as he looked away. "What does it matter to you? Do you... pity me?"

"No! That's not it at all!" she exclaimed horrified. He flinched at the eagerness in her voice. Why…

"Look you don't need to worry about it. Perhaps it will be better if I were… gone. Then I would stop hurting people. I always hurt people! You were in the hospital because of me… because I transformed and you hit your head and I couldn't stand it!" he growled.

Tohru got to her feet and stood there quietly for a moment. Then she whispered with her head bowed, "Is that what you think? That hiding from the rest of the world will make it better?... It would make me very sad." He turned to look at her. "_Are your feelings the only ones that matter?"_ She looked up sharply through her bangs and gritted her teeth slightly, "Because I-I love you Kyo! It's not pity! Can't you understand that? I dreamed of you every night since the accident and even the mention of your name stirred within me feelings I didn't understand but…" She stood up straighter and declared, "I love you Kyo! I want us to be together!" _"Is what you want all that is important?"_ She wants them to be… together? He scarcely allowed himself to dream that such a thing might be true. But here she said it so boldly and he didn't deserve it. But to deny that he didn't want the same… he'd be hurting Tohru. He wanted her to be happy and if that meant being with him…

He took her hand and held it in his. "I want us to be together too…" he said quietly. Her face softened as she looked up at him with eager eyes.

"Then you… will not… go away?"

"I want to be with you, Tohru. I want to go on living together like we used to. I couldn't stand not having you around!" He gritted his teeth. He had hardly admitted it to himself but… "I love you Tohru! I want to be with you forever." He promised and then bit his lip. "I know that it might be hard on you because of my curse but… I want to be with you." She looked at him in awe. He wanted her to be happy. For her to be loved. He cupped her chin and took a step towards her. He moved a piece of hair away from her face with his other hand and tilting her head up towards his he softly kissed her sweet lips. A warm blush filled her cheeks as they parted. "Can… can I hug you? I know I'll transform but…"

She beamed at him. "I love you Kyo. I love you very much! Nothing will change that." He smiled and grabbing her hands pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Her hair was soft against his face and she smelled of flowers. He loved the feeling of her arms around him and having her in his arms. He closed his eyes taking it all in. He could stand like this forever.

They stood for a few moments relishing each other's presence. He was so busy thinking of how she felt in his arms that he didn't at first register the change. Opening his eyes, they took a step apart and looked at his unchanged body in wonder. Something… something was different inside him. He could feel it. It was like losing a part of himself but at the same time everything seemed clearer. He couldn't quite describe it. He felt more like Kyo than Kyo the cat.

Hesitantly he grabbed his bracelet and taking a step away from Tohru he stretched it with all his might. As the string broke, he held his breath waiting and listening as the beads fell to the floor. He stayed standing…. he stayed human. Tears clung to his eyes as a distant voice whispered a sweet goodbye. The cat was gone. He could be Kyo, just Kyo. No longer Kyo the cat, but Kyo the human. He looked at Tohru. Soft tears ran down her face. Tears of joy for him. The world seemed lighter, the future was brighter and Tohru was here with him. Pulling her to him again he whispered softly into her hair as they embraced, "Forever. Forever I want to be with you… just like this."

Sorry this last part took longer than my other updates! Summer has become very busy. But thank you for everyone who has been reading my story and for all the nice reviews! I really appreciate it!


End file.
